


Severus's Heat

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Claiming Bites, Come Inside, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Heat Cycles, Heat Suppressant, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Severus, Omega Severus Snape, Omega!Severus, Omegaverse, PWP, Rimming, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top!Lucius, alpha Lucius, alpha!lucius, bottom!Severus, scent gland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus can't find any of his Heat Suppressants that he had stashed away, Lucius being the wonderful Alpha that he is, offers to help Severus through his heat.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 412
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1





	Severus's Heat

Severus Snape, the only unmated Slytherin Omega, stood alone in the potions classroom brewing himself a Heat suppressant potion. It allows the drinker to go through their Hear with minimal effects. 

It was only the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts and here he was completely out of Heat Suppressants. He glared into the caldron cursing his bad luck. He swore he packed enough for at least the first half of the school semester. But after finding his bag in his room empty, he wasn’t so sure. 

Severus tugged at his shirt collar. It was too hot. He ungraciously unbuttoned the first few buttons and rolled up his sleeves. 

He should of checked his bag sooner, because now he stood there overheating on the cusp of his Heat. He’ll soon start over producing slick and his scent will become too strong, seducing any unmated Alpha. 

He could practically feel his ass leak slick, it slowly dripping down his leg. He blushed, groaning, he needed to finish this potion so his body could go back to normal. And he could continue his school year without having to succumb to his heat. 

The door to the potions classroom creaked open. 

A strong earthy scent filled the room. 

_Alpha._

Severus forced himself to ignore the Alpha in the room, keeping his eyes on his potion. 

“Severus,” a smooth voice said, “what are you doing here all by yourself?”

The alpha stepped right behind him, he could feel the Alpha’s breath on his neck. 

“None of your business. Leave me alone.” He stirred the potion. Wishing it’d be done faster. 

Severus tensed as he felt the Alpha’s nose run along his exposed neck. Pressing his mouth on Severus’s scent glands. 

“I don’t think I can. You see, I followed the delicious smell of Omega and found you, an Omega about to go into Heat. All alone in this classroom. And as an Alpha, it wouldn’t be right for me to just leave you.” Large hands gently laid on Severus’s hips, He nipped at the now swollen gland. 

“Ah!” Severus dropped the stirring stick, jerking away from the Alpha behind him. He couldn’t get far, since he was trapped between the Alpha and the table. Severus slapped a hand over his neck gland, his face flushed. He turned to see who was accosting him. 

“Lucius, this isn’t funny. Leave me alone.” He glared at his classmate. 

Lucius Malfoy was the Alpha of Alphas in Slytherin. Everyone followed his lead. They all submitted to him. 

Except Severus, since he usually kept to himself and ignored any call from any of the Alphas or Betas that were nearby. The less interaction the better. 

“Severus, you shouldn’t need to brew yourself a Heat Suppressor if you got yourself an Alpha.” Lucius smirked, pulling Severus against him. Flooding Severus’s senses with his Alpha pheromones.

Severus gulped, “I don’t need an Alpha.” Lucius smelled wonderful. Severus weakly pushed against him, trying to get the Alpha off him. 

“C’mon,” Lucius bent down to nuzzle at Severus’s neck, rubbing against his scent gland again, “let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Severus couldn’t help it, he let out a soft moan. His legs felt like jello. He gripped tightly onto Lucius’s robes trying to keep himself steady. 

He could feel his pants getting wet from his slick, which only caused Severus to blush even more. 

“You smell so good,” he whispered, licking and mouthing at Severus’s neck gland, as long as he kept touching the Omega’s neck gland they’ll stay pliant. Becoming easier to man handle. 

“Alpha..” Severus moaned, he felt his slick flow heavier and his erect cock strain against his pants, bushing up against the Alpha’s obvious and much larger erection.

Lucius continued to rub against him, scenting him. His Omega will carry his scent. 

“Don’t take the suppressant, Omega, let me help you through your Heat.” 

Severus nodded, breathing in Lucius's scent, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Lucius pulled away, smiling down at Severus, “Good boy. I’ll meet you in one of the designated Heat rooms, tonight.” 

Severus was flushed and his eyes completely glazed over, but he still nodded. 

Once Lucius was gone and the air cleared a little bit, Severus regained some of his senses. He turned back to his potion which was now completely ruined. 

—

That night Severus went to one of the Heat Rooms, taking a contraception potion before going in. He at least still had a good number of those. 

Once inside, he washed up and waited for his Heat to completely take over. 

It felt like forever for his Heat to start. Severus's body felt hot to the touch, he was sweating. His cock throbbed and ass had a constant flow of slick. Severus tried to get himself off, using his fingers but it wasn’t enough. He whimpered, he just wanted this all to go away. 

The wards rippled and the door slowly opened. 

Lucius was hit with the potent smell of an Omega in Heat. He breathed in deeply. It was a sickly sweet smell that went straight to his cock. The door closed, locking them both inside. Lucius stripped of his clothing as he walked towards his Omega, the smell growing stronger with every step. 

"Omega," he whispered, climbing onto the bed. 

His Omega turned towards him, reaching out, "Alpha… Help me." 

Severus was completely naked, his clothes were too hot and itchy to keep on. His legs shone with his slick. His scent glands throbbed and his cock leaked precome onto the bed. 

Lucius pulled Severus close, his hands roaming his body. Massaging his sore glands, nipping at his neck. A silent promise to claim him. 

"Present for me, Omega. Show me how wet you are." 

Severus rolled over onto his front, getting up on all fours. He pressed his upper half into the mattress, his legs spread wide, showing his Alpha how much slick he's produced. Lucius moved behind Severus, his hands gripping his ass cheeks, spreading them wide. 

"Hnn," he moaned, "such a good Omega. So wet for your Alpha." He took two fingers and scooped up the slick bringing it to his mouth, tasting his Omega. 

_Delicious._

He held Severus still, moving his face towards his Omega's leaking hole. He ran his tongue over the hole. Licking up his slick. 

"AH! Alpha!" Severus moaned, feeling Lucius tongue his hole. Feeling it move in and out. 

Once Lucius got his fill, he moved away, "No matter how much I lick up, you are still leaking, Omega." He thumbed Severus's hole. 

"Alpha," Severus begged, "Please put something in me! Please!" He looked over his shoulder at his Alpha, his face flushed. 

Again, Lucius used two fingers to scoop up some of his Omega's slick, coating this time. He gently pushed on the leaking hole, easily sliding two fingers inside. 

Severus let out a long moan. 

_Finally._

He closed his eyes, feeling Lucius slowly finger him. 

Lucius slid another finger inside him. His other hand slowly pumping his throbbing cock. Fighting off the urge to just shove his cock deep inside his Omega's ass, without preparation. 

A third finger. 

A forth.

"Fuck me, Alpha, please! I need it! Please!" Severus begged, the fingers were great, yes, but he needed more.

Lucius pulled out his fingers, wiping the excess onto his leaking cock. He got up onto his knees, lining the swollen head at the loosened entrance. He pushed in, in one smooth thrust. Severus was snug around his cock. 

"Hnnn…Alpha" Severus moaned, closing his eyes. He felt full. The stretch was borderline painful. If he wasn't an Omega and his body wasn't built for this, an Alpha's cock would actually be too much. 

Lucius bent over, kissing Severus's shoulder. "You're doing so well, Omega. You take my cock beautifully." 

Severus practically purred at the praise. 

Lucius slowly pulled out before slamming back in. He kept a brutal pace after that, his balls slapping against Severus. 

"Alpha! Alpha!" Severus yelled into the mattress. "Fuck me! Knot me!" 

Lucius reached for Severus's hair, grabbing and pulling it. Pulling him back onto his cock with every inward thrust. 

"So good!" 

It was too much, Severus's body shook with pleasure. His cock spilling over, making a mess on the bed. 

"Such a good Omega! I'm going to knot you, fill you with my come." Lucius's voiced dipped in and out of his Alpha voice. His hands gripped his Omega's hip and hair. 

"Should I mark you?" Lucius's eyes lit up with desire, "bite you right over your gland, claiming you as _mine_?"

Lucius felt the base of his cock swell, his knot forming. 

Severus groaned, coming again, adding to the mess. The words that left his Alpha's lips were just too much. 

Once Lucius's knot was fully formed, he shoved it passed his Omega's rim, locking them together as he spilled his potent Alpha seed deep within his Omega ass. 

Severus breathed deeply, he had two to three more days of this. 

_I don't think I can survive this…_

Lucius rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his arm around Severus's middle. His fingers traced over his stomach, lulling him to sleep. 

\-- 

Three days passed. 

Severus finally felt clear headed and not like he was going to melt. His legs felt like jello and his ass felt like he could shove a caldron up there and it'd fit fine. He reached up to his neck gland, no mark. He sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to be marked for life. 

Lucius shifted next to him, waking up. 

"Good morning, Severus." 

Severus flushed, remembering all the dirty things that mouth has said and done to him. 

"Morning." He muttered, looking away. 

"Before we go," Lucius tugged on Severus's arm, pulling him down towards him, "Let me tell you about something absolutely wonderful." 

Severus laid down close to his Alpha, "And, what is that?" 

"I am not the only one who showed interest in you." His eyes flashed dangerously, "What do you say about meeting with the Dark Lord?"

**Author's Note:**

> I could see this becoming a mutli-chap fic, maybe. Or something similar to it.


End file.
